Strawberry Shortcake's Pokémon Adventure
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *** Suspended *** She's a Berry Bitty Girl with Berry Big Possibilities, and with a friend, she'll go exploring throughout the world of Pokémon! Together, Strawberry Shortcake and her friend, Plum Pudding, will take the challenge, facing loads of friends and enemies along the way. Will Strawberry go to the top to be the best "like no one ever was?"


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _The author of this story claims ABSOLUTELY NO OWNERSHIP of characters, places, and any related indicia, that are NOT the product of his imagination._

 _ **STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE'S POKÉMON ADVENTURE**_

 _ **WRITTEN IN APPLE PAGES BY JACOB DAVIS**_

 _ **PROLOGUE  
**_ _The Pokémon World Awaits_

Berry Bitty City was one of the smallest towns in the Upper Northeast Region of the Fantasy Lands. It was even popular among northward bound tourists from time to time. Situated between Green Hill Zone and the Hedgehog Heights township, this small city was, without a doubt, big on many things. It is also here that seven aptly-named girls have led their own lives, away from the general hustle and bustle of the rat race common with Green Hill Zone and other big-name cities of the day.

But it is here that one of those girls, strange as it sounds, had gained a massive interest, despite dumbfounded reactions by her friends.

Strawberry Shortcake was, by far, one of the most interested people among many. The world of Pokémon was quite fascinating to her ever since she got word of it some fifteen years ago. Now, she was preparing for her imminent departure to explore this new world, and see its many sights. She also planned to go on a quest of her own to battle and challenge anyone, and eventually start a gym of her own. She broke the news to her Houndour, Pupcake, and her Purrloin, Custard, one night.

"WHAT?" Custard jumped in shock. She was used to domesticated living, not battles with other Pokémon.

"That's right!" Strawberry said back to the Purrloin. "I'm going on a journey throughout the regions of the Pokémon world!" As soon as she said that, Pupcake appeared with a dumb look on his face.

"You know, Strawberry," Pupcake attempted to explain, "this isn't what we expected. What would make you think that we'd be fit for this? It wouldn't be right for us! We're more...shall we say...laid back!"

"Oh, come on!" Strawberry shot back at her two pets. "What could happen? Worst case scenario: you'll be at the Pokémon Centre for a day or two. It'll be fine."

Despite her attempted plea, Custard was still a little skeptical, but she decided to pull through anyway. "Fine, Strawberry," she said to her, "but you'll need to get a license from the nearest Pokémon Lab. They should be able to give you your starters."

Before she went to bed for the night, Strawberry cleaned up the café, put in an airline reservation for the Kanto Region, and contacted the Kanto Region Pokémon League Office for registration. She knew that she had done big things before, but this one was bigger than most, as tasks go. It wasn't just your normal walk around the park, oh no. This was a trip around the world. Still, she knew the risks. She knew just what she was getting into this whole time. With that, she closed up shop, switched off the lights, and went up to bed, thinking about what the future could hold for her.

* * *

The next morning, she got up to find Plum Pudding and Lemon Meringue right next to her, sad looks on their faces. Lemon started to speak. "Strawberry, are you really sure about this?"

Strawberry looked straight into Lemon's eyes. "Yes. I'm quite sure."

Lemon was crushed. Plum was flabbergasted. "You'll be away for a long time," Plum said. "A Pokémon journey is very serious business. You'll never know what you'll run into!"

A Pokémon journey was a very serious business indeed. Many aspiring trainers have tried to reach that top spot, however few of them have ever succeeded. That wasn't the case for one Ash Ketchum, a trainer who took on the world, Pikachu by his side. But this was a different scenario. Strawberry was very serious about her decision, and she was going to go through with it, one way or another. She looked at them with a glare as she spoke. "I'm berry serious about this whole thing. It's my decision. Trying to change my mind will just put you into a lot of trouble." With that, she got out of bed and started to pack up.

It didn't take very long, but she packed up most of her essentials into a small rolling bag, as well as some clothes. Most of her friends watched her get ready to leave. She was about to depart for the WorldPort airport when Lemon Meringue rammed into her at full speed, tearfully hugging her. Plum Pudding patted her on the back. "It's not really good-bye, Lemon," she said. Lemon pulled away from Strawberry, tears still in her eyes, before running off. Plum turned to Strawberry. "I'm coming with you," she said.

Strawberry started to speak, but Plum stopped her. "I've been raised by several types of Pokémon. I know how they operate, and I can also perform their attacks." She then pulled back her arms to demonstrate, and presently, electrical sparks formed around her, signaling that she was about to execute the electrical move, Thunder. She clapped her hands once. A massive thunderbolt had emanated from her, stretching towards the sky. Strawberry was amazed at the sight. "How did you do that?"

Plum smiled. "A person who's raised by Pokémon is called an X-type. It's rare, but in today's Pokémon League, it's totally authorized, so long as the trainer is calling the shots in battle." She then flashed her X-type license.

 _X-TYPE POKÉMON/HUMAN HYBRID LICENSE_

 _Plum Pudding/Class XA - Berry Bitty City_

 _Authorized on 7-9-1994_

 _Gym/Trainer Battles Allowed w/assistance_

Strawberry looked back at Plum. For a while, she was in thought. Finally, she spoke. "Come on, then. We've got a long journey ahead of us, Plum." Plum hugged Strawberry in response. She did the same. After a short moment, they departed for the airport.

Little did they know that their journey would be filled with events that would never be experienced in Berry Bitty City at all. They would be subjected to perils and action the likes of which could only be seen in the cinema.

But, as they say, they've only just begun.


End file.
